What if she knew?
by CammieSwan1785
Summary: Luke told Rory Jess left. Now she is in Cali hearing that convo between Jess & Jimmy. SO what would happen if she stepped in with her input? OOCish LIT all the way! ONESHOT!


**Summary: What if Luke told her what happened the day Jess left. What if she went to Cali and heard Jess and Jimmy's conversation when Jess was saying he had nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did own Gilmore Girls Dean and Logan would ahe never been born.**

When Rory heard the news about Jess, she ran. She ran to Jess. When Luke explained to her what happened she could only imagine what Jess was feeling.

_Flashback_

_(After school after Rory saw Jess on the bus)_

'_Hey Luke.'_

'_Oh…uh…hey, uh Rory.' Any one could tell that Luke was nervous from a mile a way._

'_Is something wrong Luke?'_

'_Uh, Rory, Jess is… uh gone.'_

'_Gone? Gone where?'_

'_California, his dad came by trying to be dad of the year and stopped by to see his kid for the first time. Also since Jess flunked out of school he was left without a place to live cause he gave up.'_

'_Oh'_

_Flashback _

Rory got the address from Luke, told her mom and caught a flight the next day. She just stooped by the house where Jess is supposed to be staying and the woman with the blond hair told her Jimmy went to find Jess in a bookstore on the boardwalk. She kindly gave Rory the directions to get to the boardwalk and a list of bookstore where they could be.

Once Rory arrived near the first one, she heard some people screaming. She saw a scruffy man and Jess with his back turned. She got close enough to hear some of the things Jess said but the last thing he said mad her speak up.

"You have nothing! _I _have nothing!"

"You have me."

Jess turned around and saw the girl he left, the girl he truly loved.

"Rory?"

"I'm going back to the house." Jimmy said and left.

"What are you doing here?"

"Here on the boardwalk or in California?"

"California"

"Well when Luke told me everything yesterday, I knew that you must be feeling a bit messed up and need some support. Obliviously I was right."

The both sat on the bench in silence.

"You don't have 'nothing' you know."

"Yeah I do. I lost you the one person I really love because I was upset and took it out on you by pushing you into sex. I lost Luke by not graduating because I worked at Wal-mart instead of school, trying to make some money to get an apartment near Yale. I lost my mom the day I was born. I lost my dad then to. I lost Lorelai by being sarcastic and being a bad boyfriend to you. By doing that I lost the only mother figure in my life." His voice was cracking showing that he was close to tears and Rory knew soon his walls would be down.

"I have nothing, when you have all these great opportunities being held out to you."

"Jess," Rory took his head in her hand and turned his face towards her. "You have me. I love you, I have since you took my book. You will always have Luke, as for school, my mom can help with that. Speaking of my mom, just talk to her like you do with me, make a bond with her. Luke told me about your parents. Liz is messed up when she tried, and your dad was scared, still is. You don't really need them, cause you have me, Luke, my mom, and our crazy psychotic town." Jess laughed at this. "Now let's go home."

"Home?"

"Yeah, I have tickets for the redeye flight tonight."

Jess stood up and pulled Rory into a hug.

"I love you so much Ror."

"I love you my Dodger."

"Let's go home."

"Ok, but first let's call my mom."

"ok."

The Crap Shack

Lorelai just got back from work when the phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweets, how's Cali? Did you find Jess yet?"

"Yeah he is sitting next to me as we speak. We will be on our way home tonight so can you pick us up in Hartford around 5:30?"

"Sure and I'll bring Luke's coffee and doughnuts."

"Great, Jess wants to talk to you for a second."

"Oh, ok."

"Lorelai?"

"Hey Jess. How are you doing?"

"Good, I just want to say I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything, name it and I'm sorry for it."

"I can blame you for world hunger?"

"If you want. I am really sorry about how I treated you. When Luke introduced us I thought something was going on between you two so I finally thought I would have parental figures. But since I never had the great parent figures I did know how to act, so I'm just hoping we could start over when we get back."

"Sure Jess. Tell Rory I love her and I'll see you guys in the morning, good night."

"Night Lorelai."

With that being said Rory and Jess went back to Jimmy's house to pick up Jess's things, some pizza and headed to the air port, to start over and begin with the rest of their lives.


End file.
